Mission? Possible Koq!
by istar fantasy
Summary: Suatu hari Hilda memberikan Alberich sebuah misi rahasia... walaupun sempat terjadi beberapa Insiden, Hilda akhirnya berhasil menyampaikan misi itu pada Alberich... Misi apakah sebenarnya itu... dan apakah Alberich akan berhasil melaksanakannya...?
1. Chapter 1

**Mission…? Possible koq….!**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

**Chapter: 1**

Pukul 01:00 dini hari waktu Asgard bagian barat.

Hilda diam-diam keluar dari kamarnya dan menyelinap masuk ke kamar Alberich.

"Alberich…bangun…..!" (perlahan)

"Alberich…banguuuuuun…..!" (agak keras)

"Alllllbeeeeeeriiiiiiiich…banguuuuuuuuuuuun…..!" (teriak pake toak)

Karena kagetnya Albarich langsung jatuh dari tempat tidurnya dengan tinggi 17 M itu.

"Hi….Hilda-sama….ada apa…..?" Alberich kaget + sakit

"Gi…gii….ginn…gini…..!" bisik Hilda

"Ti….Tidaaaaaaaaaaak…Hilda-sama….itu gak baik ….ini cinta terlarang….martabat-qu bisa rusak….!" Teriak Alberich lebay.

"Bukan bodoh…!" teriak Hilda yang ikut histeris sambil memukul kepala Alberich.

"Aku gak bodoh…..aku pintar…..IQ-ku jauh di atas rata-rata…apa lagi kalo di banding IQ anda yang gak ada apa-apanya…..!" Alberich mulai menyombongkan otaknya lagi.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr…!" darah Hilda dah mendidih & gunung api di kepala Hilda pun meletus

"…Aaaaaaal….beeeeee…riiiiiiiich…!"Hilda yang sudah mencapai puncak amarahnya lalu segera menyerang Alberich dengan pedang Odin.

"A….ammmpuuuuuuun…!"

Bruaaaakkkkkkk

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Alberich terbuka.

Sepontan Alberich dan Hilda segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

Di depan pintu terlihat Thor yang lagi manyun dengan matanya yang berbentuk bulan sabit terbalik.

Suasana hening sejenak.

Hilda: "Kenapa tu…si Thor…?"

Alberich: "Thor…mau apa lo ke kamar gua…?"

Hening lagi sejenak.

Thor (clangak—clinguk): "Brokolinya dah siap panen belom…?"

Hilda + Alberich (Swetdrop): "Belom….!"

Thor(pergi): "Oh…!" (datang tak di jemput pulang gak di anterin)

Hilda + Alberich ( saling liat): "Dia ngigo ya….?"

1 jam kemudian setelah mereka berdebat soal Thor.

"Eh…tadi kita sampai mana ya….?" Tanya Hilda baru sadar ada yang kelupaan.

"Sampai Hilda-sama aku kejar-kejar sambil bawa pedang…..!" jawab Alberich dengan senyuman liciknya.

"Oh iya…. Ayo kita lanjutin….!"

Mereka pun kembali kejar-kejaran, hingga tiba-tiba Hilda berhenti.

Di dalam bayangannya kepalanya berubah jadi keledai lengkap dengan tulisan "Stupid".

"…Aaaalllllll...beeeee...riiiiiichhh..!"

Beberapa saat setelah kepala Alberich mendapat benjol dengan diameter 68,77 cm.

Alberich (pegang benjol): "Sebenarnya….Hilda-sama bangunin aku buat apa sih…?"

Hilda (tampang berubah serius): "Hampir lupa…ada 2 hal penting….!"

Alberich: "Haaaahhhhhhh…!" (ikutan bertampang serius benjolnya pun terbenam kedalam kepalanya)

Hilda: "Pertama….Kamu ya….yang kemarin ngambil bungkus kopi yang ada hologram berhadiah milikku…!" (Mukul kepa Alberich hingga benjolnya kembali lagi kaya roti yang meloncar dari alat pemanggangnya lengkap dengan bunyi matangnya)

Alberich: "Nggg…gak….sapa bilang….?"

Hilda: "Si Hagen yang bilang…..!"

Suara hati Alberich: "Awas tu orang mentang-mentang lagi PD-kate sama si Freya…. Sok nampang di depan kakaknya…Dasar penjilat….!"

Di kamar sebelah

"…Hat - chiuwww..!"

"Hagen…..Loe gak apa-apa….?" Teriak Mime sambil dobrak pintu kamar Hagen (kebangun akibat kerasnya bersin)

"Bersinnya kenceng banget….!" Teriak Freya ikut kebangun juga.

"Gak …..!" kata Hagen sambil kembali jilatin Es krimnya (bener-bener penjilat).

"Pantes aja ….. malam-malam gini loe malah makan es krim….!" Kata Mime kesel.

Kembali ke kamar Alberich

Hilda: "yang kedua…..!"

Alberich: "Wah… jangan-jangan di pukul lagi nih….!"

Hilda: "Iiiih emangnya aku tukang pukul apa…!" (mukul lagi kepala Alberich)

Alberich: " Tu…..barusan mukul….!" (diameter benjol bertambah 12,34 cm)

Hilda: "Hal kedua….ada misi rahasia buat kamu…!" (tampang super serius)

Alberich: "Mis…misi…Ra…ra…rahasia…?"

Hilda: "Ya…..kamu tau….?

Alberich: "gak…!"

Hilda: "Aku belom ngomong…(mukul lagi kepala Alberich)... kamu tau penjaga Mini market yang berkumis tebal kaya pak Raden…!"

Alberich: "Ya…tau-tau !….kenapa naksir…ya…? (ngejek)

Hilda: "Bukan…(mukul lagi)...sebenarnya dia adalah tangan kananku….! Aku sudah menitipkan benda penting padanya… benda itu sangat berharga dan rahasia…benda itu di simpan dalam kotak perak…. Tugas kamu adalah membawa benda itu kemari dan ingat jangan di buka karena itu adalah benda terlarang….!" (ngancem dengan tatapan mata sadis)

Alberich: "Siap…Mom…!" (beri hormat)

Bruakkkk…..

Pintu kamar terbuka lagi, tapi kali ini yang datang bukan si Thor yang lagi ngelindur melainkan Sieg Fried yang datang dengan petir yang menandakan dia sedang shock berat.

SiegFried: "Hilda-sama… kenapa anda ada di kamar si Borokokok ini…. Berduaan lagi….?"(cemburu buta)

Hilda: "Bukan…. Ini tidak seperti yang kamu lihat….aku bisa jelaskan…!" (adegan ala sinetron….scene berubah jadi di tengah guyuran hujan deras)

Alberich(ngambek): "Siapa yang loe panggil Borokokok….?"

Siegfried(nyuekin Alberich): "Gak ada yang perlu di jelasin…. Aku dah liat semuanya….!" (lebay)

Hilda: "Tunggu… kamu salah paham….!" (tambah lebay)

Alberich: "Woiii….kamar gua banjir ni….!" (membuang air dengan ember kaya di perahu yang nyaris tenggelam))

Siegfried: "Loe…Gua…end….!" (lari kearah jendela kamar Alberich)

Hilda (berlari mengejar Siegfried): "Tunggu…. Tunggu…. Tunggu…. Tunggu…. Tunggu…. Tungguuuuuuuuu….!" (adegan di perlambat)

Siegfried: "Selamat tinggal…..!" (loncat dari jendela)

Jebuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrr….

Hilda: "Tungguuu…..! aku cuman mau ngingetin kalo jendela kamar Alberich berbatasan langsung dengan danau piranha….!"

"..Tooollloooonnnnggggggg…!"

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "kalo ingin tau gimana cara Alberich menjalankan misinya …nantikan Chapter berikutnya….jangan lupa Reviewnya….!"

Fenrir: "Star…koq tempat tidur Alberich tinggi amat…?"

Istar: "Katanya… Orang yang pinter tu tempat tidurnya emang harus tinggi banget….!"

Fenrir: "Gitu ya….!"

Alberich: "Bo'ong…dia cuman mau ngerjain biar waktu jatuh tulang ku yang tinggi kalsium ini remuk ….!"

Fenrir: "Yah… koq cuman segitu sih…minimal 1000 m gitu…!" (niat membunuh)

Alberich: "Fen….riiiiiirrrrrrrrrr….!" (ngamuk)


	2. Chapter 2

**Mission…? Poshible koq….!**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

**Chapter: 2**

Setelah menyampaikan misi itu, Hilda segera berlari keluar untuk menyelamatkan SiegFried yang kejebur di danau Piranha.

Di jalan dia sempet nginjek Thor yang bobo di tengah jalan setelah dia tidur sambil jalan.

Di ikuti Alberich di belakangnya yang juga ikut berlari keluar.

Awalnnya Alberich lewat di samping Thor begitu aja.

Cuman karena tergiur waktu inget Hilda tadi, akhirnya dia sengaja mundur lagi buat nginjek si Thor.

Alberich sebenernya mau ikut kedanau buat ngetawain Sieg Fried tapi dia keburu denger suara Hilda.

Hilda(teriak): "Alberich…. Kamu langsung aja jalankan misi…. Biar aku aja yang ngobatin luka Sieg Fried…..!"

Alberich: "Tumben…. Gak mau di bantuin…. Biasanya suka rewel minta di bantuin…. Tapi berarti tu benda yang harus gua jemput emang sangat berharga…apa gua curi aja kali ya… hahaha…..!"(ketawa mengerikan)

Tiba-tiba langkah Alberich terhenti, lalu membayangkan kepalanya jadi balon yang kemudian meletus dan muncul tulisan "Fool".

"Tunggu dulu si Sieg Fried-kan kebal apa lagi cuman sama piranha… wah si Hilda bodoh-bodohin gua yang cerdas ini…. Gua di kerjai….. sekarang mereka pasti lagi mojok berduaan…..!" Alberich yang super kesal lalu melepaskan seluruh kekesalannya pada sebuah batu kecil yang tidak berdosa yang kemudian dia tendang sekuat tenaga.

Lalu batu itu terpental jauh… melewati celah pohon…. Melewati kawanan burung yang lagi terbang… melewati awan… melewati para pemain belakang…. Lalu Gooooooool…! masuk dengan suksesnya kejendela kamar Mime yang terbuka.

Jrrreeeeeeeeennnnnnnggggggggg…..!

" Harvaaa…kuuuu….!"

"Gawat celaka 12…" Alberick panic & berlari kabur

Alberich lalu berjalan melewati jalanan bersalju yang gampang longsor.

Lalu terjadi getaran dasyat.

"Wah… gempa…. bakalan ada salju longsor kayanya….!"

Tapi saat melihat kebelakang, ketempat pusat gempa, dia melihat kepulan asap menuju kearahnya.

Semakin dekat terlihat makin jelas kalo kepulan asap itu berasal dari Thor.

Thor: "Alberich….awas loe ya….!" (ngamuk)

Alberich: "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkk…..!" (kabur)

Thor: "Berani-beraninya Loe nginjek gua…!" (nangkap Alberich)

Alberich: "Loe sendiri tidur di tengah jalan…..lagian Hilda-sama juga nginjek loe…..!" (meronta-ronta)

Thor: "Kalo Hilda-sama sih gak apa-apa…!" (nyekik Alberich)

Mesin di otak Alberich mulai mengepul tandanya dia lagi mikir.

Lalu aha….bola lampu pun menyala

"Saya teh ada ide…!"

Alberich: "Koq aqu di cekik seh…. Thor tega dech…..!" (sok lebay)

Thor: "Kyaaaa…..Alberich jadi banci…!" (Phobia banci)

Suara hati Alberich: "Hahaha…. Thor bodoh…. Gampang banget di kibulin….!" (ketawa lebar)

Aphrodite (entah kenapa bisa muncul di cerita ini): "Ternyata kita sejenis …ya cin…!" (meluk Alberich)

Alberich: "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….!" (kabur dengan kecepatan cahaya)

Setelah berhasil lolos dari Aphrodite, Alberich melanjutkan misinya.

Di tengah jalan dia terhenti ketika melihat sosok yang di kenalinya yaitu Hagen yang kena insomnia karena kebanyakan makan es krim.

Untuk mengisi waktu insomnianya itu dia keluar buat ngecat ulang snowboard-nya.

Alberich: "Si Hagen…. Awas ya…. Berani-beraninya dia ngadu soal bungkus kopi itu….. gua kerjain loe…!"

Alberich lalu ngiketin beberapa untaian sosis yang di belinya kemarin ke kebaju Hagen.

Lalu ujung sosis satunya di lempar kekawanan serigala yang lagi tidur berkerumun gak jauh dari sana.

Melihat sosis-sosis itu kontan para serigala langsung berebut menyerbu Hagen dan menginjak-injak Fenrir yang lagi nginep di tempat mereka.

Hagen: "Kyaaaa…Tolooooooooong…..!" (lari kalang kabut)

Fenrir: "Woiiiii….Sakiiiiiiit…..!" (keinjek Hagen juga)

Alberich: "Rasain Loe…hahahahaha krock…..!" (ketawa sampe tersedak)

Setelah berlari sambil jingkrak-jingkrakan cukup lama Minimarket mulai kelihatan

"Asyiiikkkk…..Sampp….!"

Gubraaaaaaaakkkkkkkkk

Ingin tau apa yang terjadi:

^Alberich yang kegirangan berlari sambil melompat-lompat kaya kangguru… lupa lupa kalau sebenarnya dia punya mata karena itu akhirnya dia jatuh kesandung Virgo Asmita yang lagi meditasi…^

"Aduh… Loe ngapain disini….!" Alberich marahin Asmita yang di tubruknya

"Ya meditasilah… bodoh….!" Asmita tetep tenang

"Loe tu yang bodoh…. Meditasi di jalan….!" Alberich tambah ngambek

Asmita gak ngejawab. Dia hanya menunjuk ke papan reklame bergambar orang yang lagi meditasi dengan tulisan…Meditasi di atas salju alami… hanya 5 $ perjam…

Alberich: "…." (Swetdrop)

"Bener juga…. Hilda kemarin bilang ingin naikin pendapatan Negara dengan ngandelin bidang pariwisata makanya bakalan di bangun beberapa pasilitas…. Jadi pasilitasnya kaya gini….dasar pelit… Gak kreatif….!" Alberich menggerutu sendiri sambil liat kanan kiri depan belakang.

Dikanan ada pusat main ski (sebenarnya cuman bukit salju biasa cuman di pasang papan reklame yang menyatakan itu tempat bermain ski).

Dikiri ada tempat berkemah (cuman lapangan terbuka)

Didepan aneka tempat berbelanja.

Dibelakang ada Fenrir yang marah & siap menerkam.

Sensor

^Maaf adegan terlalu sadis untuk di tayangkan^

Beberapa jam kemudian.

"Aduh…. baru kali ini gua di hajar serigala jadi-jadian…!"

"ckckckckckc…hihihihihi…..!" Asmita berusaha nahan tawa

"Ngetawain lagi…. Dasar… orang yang ada di konsentlasi virgo emang sok pendiem….. badahal banyak omong… otak udang…!" ucap Alberich dengan nada sinis.

Asmita+Shaka+Shijima: "Maksud Loe….? Hajaaaaarrr…..!" (nyerbu si Alberich)

Alberich: "Kyaaaaa….. Toloooonggg….1 Ammpuuuun….! kenapa Authornya juga ikut mukuliiiin….?"

Istar: "Zodiack-ku juga Virgo…Bodoooohhh….!"

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Nantikan lanjutan ceritanya….aq juga tunggu Reviewnya…!"

Fenrir: "kenapa adeganku di sensor…. Adegan kalian nggak…? gak adil…!"

Shaka: "Kalo mau ikut aja….!"

Istar: "Yup….Yup….!"

Asmita: "Masih ada tempat koq….!"

Shijima: "Silahkan….!"

Fenrir: "Dengan senang hati….!"

Alberich: "Tolooooooooonggg…!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Mission…? Poshible koq….!**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

**Chapter: 3  
><strong>

Dengan tubuh yang mendekati kehancuran, Alberich berhasil sampai di Minimarket.

Alberich: "Permisi…. Saya mau ketemu sama Pak Raden ….!"

"Woi….Ini cerita Saint Seiya bukan si Unyil…..!" teriak seorang kasir Minimarket di telinga Alberich yang seketika memerah katena malu.

Suara hati Alberich: "Gawat…Gua lupa nanya sama Hilda sapa nama tu orang….!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah anak panah melintas hanya 1mm dari leher Alberich.

"Apaan nie….eh…ada suratnya…..!" Alberich kaget

Isi surat: *Maaf suratnya salah…. Bukan yang ini….*

"Kurang ajar….kalo salah ngapain di kirim….!" Alberich ngamuk-ngamuk sambil ngerobek dan nginjek-nginjek surat itu.

Lalu satu anak panah lagi muncul dengan membawa 2 buah surat.

Tapi kali ini Alberich dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah.

Isi surat 1: *Surat akan dikirim lewat anak panah berikutnya….*

Isi surat 2: *Tolong jangan menghindar lagi… supaya kami bisa dapat hadiah…luka dikit gak apa-apa…paling-paling cuman mati…*

"Apa-apaan sih nieeeee…..?" Alberich jadi tambah bingung.

Karena penasaran Alberich melihat lewat teropong yang baru saja di belinya secara cicilan.

Lewat teropongnya Alberich bisa melihat Hagen lagi buka tempat Game bertuliskan.

AYO BIDIK ALBERICH !

^3 anak panah hanya 1 $^

^kalo bisa kena Alberich…bagian mana aja…bisa dapat 50$.^

Di tempat game Hagen

Seiya: "Yah gak kena….!" (kesel)

Aiolos: "Mau coba lagi donk…!"

Seiya: "Sempai tadikan udah…!"

Shyshipos: "Sini…gua yang terakhir…!" (siap membidik)

Kembali keminimarket

"Sial…si Hagen rupanya….!" Dendam kesumat Alberich tumbuh diatas kepalanya kaya pohon toge yang dengan cepat membesar dan berbuah mirip apel yang bertuliskan ^Hagen Die^.

Kasir: "Wah… itu pohon dendam ya….!" (motret kepala Alberich dengan Hpnya)

Anak panah terakhirpun tiba dan tepat masuk kelubang hidung Alberich.

Tapi dia masih beruntung karena sebelumnya anak panah itu membentur rak bumbu dapur hingga bagian tajamnya patah.

Cuman lubang hidung Alberich yang sebelah kiri jadi melebar.

Isi surat: *Katanya Hilda: "kasih tau sama Alberich… namanya pak Kumis…!"*

"…" Alberich Swetdrop.

Alberich: "Ya…udah…mana yang namanya pak kumis….?"

Kasir: "Mis….ni ada yang nyari….!" (teriak manggil)

Pak Kumis: "Ada apa….?" (keluar dari dalam mesin kasir)

Alberich: "Hilda-sama nyuruh aku ngambil titipan….!"

Pak Kumis: "Stttttt….itu rahasia….!" (bekap mulut Alberich)

Kasir: "Ada apa Mis….!" (penasaran liat Kumis bekap Alberich)

Pak Kumis: "Gak…. Dia cuman mau ngambil titipan rahasianya Hilda-Sama…..!" (polos)

Alberich (teriak): "Woiiii….tadi katanya rahasia….!" (marah)

Pak Kumis (nyerahin sebuah kotak): "Ni…ingat…jangan dibuka…!" (ngancem dengan menggerak-gerakan kumisnya yang tebal)

Kotak itu berbentuk balok dengan panjang 30 cm….lebar 10 cm dan tinggi 10 cm…hitung luas & kelilingnya….?

Kotak itu berwarna perak dengan motif wajah Hilda dan dibagian atas ada secarik kertas dengan tulisan *Jangan di buka…*

Alberich segera berlari pergi keluar Minimarket.

"Apa ya isinya…! Pasti barang penting ni….! Gua liat aja…kalo bagus gua colong… nanti pura-pura aja di colong orang…!"

Waktu kotak itu dibuka ternyata isinya kotak lain lagi yang ukurannya sedikit lebih keci dari kotak sebelumnya dengan secarik kertas bertuliskan…

*Alll…beee…riiich….dah di bilang jangan di buka… gajimu di potong 90%...!*

Lengkap dengan gambar muka Hilda yang lagi marah.

"Yah… habis deh… gaji gua….siaaaal…!" Alberich yang marah langsung melempar teropongnya yang belum lunas sekuat tenaga.

Jrengggg…..

"Harva cadanganku…..!"

"Aduh kena harva si Mime lagi….!" Alberich segera ambil langkah 1000

Dalam perjalanan Alberich berjumpa dengan Minos dan Aiacos yang lagi study tour (?)

"Hei…Asgard…bawa apaan tu….?" Tanya Minos yang tertarik sama benda yang dibawa Alberich.

"Asgard…?... nama gua Al..Be…Rich…!lagian ni bukan apa-apa….!" Bentak Alberich sambil nyembunyiin kotak rahasia itu.

"Yah palingan isinya kaos kaki bekas yang dipungut dijalan…!" kata Aiacos ngasal.

"Bukan… loe tadi dengerkan kata si Asgard gendut (maksudnya Thor)… kalo ni mahluk (nunjuk ke Alberich) sejenis ama si Aphrodite….!" Minos inget waktu tadi dengar Thor ngomong secara live di acara Tv local tentang keganjilan pada Alberich.

"Thor…! cuman keinjek aja sampe segitunya…..!" gerutu Alberich yang tambah marah.

"Iya bener pasti itu….!" Teriak Aiacos.

"Coba kalo kaya Albafica… keren tu….!" Sambung Minos.

"Bukan…Bukan….! Ini isinya benda berharga milik Hildaaaaaaaa…!" teriak Alberich yang dah gak kuat nerima semua hinaan.

"Oh….Gitu to…!" kata Minos & Aiacos kompak dengan logat Jawa mereka (sebenernya orang mana sih)

"Gawat… keceplosan….!" Alberich kaget (baru sadar dah keceplosan)

"Kita rebut yuk…!" Ajak Aiacos yang disambut dengan senyuman angker Minos.

Beberapa saat setelah mengalahkan Aiacos dan Minos, Alberich segera berlari pergi sejauh mungkin.

Kalian pasti penasaran gimana caranya Alberich bisa ngalahin Minos dan Aiacos.

Mari kita putar ulang.

*Aiacos dan Minos berusaha merebut kotak perak itu dari tangan Alberich.

Alberich pun sekuat tenaga mempertahankannya.

Lalu Alberich mulai berfikir dengan rumusan

Alberich – (Minos + Aiacos) = Alberich Rif/

Oleh karena itu, Alberich segera menggunakan jurus pamungkasnya yang paling ampuh.

Saking ampuhnya orang sekuat apapun pasti bakalan kalah telak.

Jurus itu adalah…

"Tolong…. Jambret… Jambret… Jambret…!"

Masa pun mulai berdatangan dari segala penjuru dan mulai menghajar Minos dan Aiacos.

Itulah jurus tersadis *Jurus main hakim sendiri*

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "huh…. Tadinya yang manah sama Aiolos & Shyshipos tu harusnya bukan Seiya…. Tapi Saint Sagitarius dari Next Dimension…..!"

Seiya: "Gak apa…. Gua seneng koq bisa manah si Alberich…. Apalagi kalo kena….!" (masih dendam pernah dikurung dalam kristal)

Istar: "Shijima Sensei…. Nama Saint Sagitarius di Next Dimension tu siapa sih….?"

Shijima: "Hmmm…. Aku juga belom baca sampe sana…..!"

Istar (dalam hati): "Grrr… masa gak tau… Loe juga kan dari Next Dimension….!" (swetdrop)


	4. Chapter 4

**Mission…? Poshible koq….!**

**Disclaimer: MASHAMI KURUMADA**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

**Chapter: 4**

Dalam pelariannya Alberich dicegat kawanan serigala tanpa Fanrir.

Sepertinya mereka masih ingat aroma orang yang member mereka makanan.

Maklum saja karena Hilda bangunin dia dini hari banget, Alberich pun gak sempat mandi dan gosok gigi.

Para serigala sepertinya kalau yang sedang dibawa Alberich saat ini juga makanan.

Merekapun segera mengejar Alberich tanpa arah.

Setelah cukup lama berlari para serigala sudah tak terlihat lagi tapi suara mereka yang nyaring masih terdengar jelas dan makin lama makin dekat.

"Mumpung masih jauh…. Buat jebakan ah…!" Kata Alberich dengan memasang tampang serigala licik. (ni yang serigala yang mana sih)

Alberich segera menggali lubang cukup dalam.

Awalnya bagian dasar lubang akan diisi sama bambu runcing, tapi karena bambu runcingnya dah habis dipake sama para pejuang kemerdekaan akhirnya Alberich menggantinya sama kotoran sapi yang aromanya gak kalah runcing.

Lalu bagian atasnya ditutup ranting kering dan tumpukan salju.

Alberich pun segera sembunyi di balik pohon.

Tidak lama kemudan.

Gubraaaaaaaaakkkk…..!

Alberich (ketawa puas): "Kena loe…(liat korban)…se..se.. seri… ga…la…kkeke…kem…bar….?"

Sid: "Kurang ajar… ini ulah loe ya….! (Marah tingkat menengah)

Bud: "Pake kotoran lagi… coba kalo pake duit…..!" (nyiumin badannya sendiri & badan sang adik yang baru aja mandi kotoran sapi)

Alberich: "So…sorry….salah sasaran…..!"(takut tingkat menengah)

Twin: "Tiada maaf bagimu….!" (asap mulai mengepul di atas kepala mereka)

Merekapun segera keluar dari lobang dan ngejar Alberich sambil lemparin bongkahan-bongkahan kotoran sapi yang sempat mereka ambil tadi untuk oleh-oleh buat Alberich.

Merasa terpojok Alberich balik melempar beberapa ranting pohon yang berserakan dijalan yang dilaluinya kepada sikembar sebagai tindakan pembelaan diri.

Lalu di tengah jalan mereka berjumpa para serigala yang lagi ngincer Alberich.

Alberich segera mengganti rantingnya dengan dahan pohon yang lumayan besar kemudian dilemparkannya sekuat tenaga.

Sikembar dengan sigap segera tiarap guna menghindari serangan Alberich.

Para serigalapun dapat menghindar dengan selamat.

Jreeeeeeeeeeenggggggg…..!

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa….!"

"Celaka…suara mime lagi…..jangan-jangan Harvanya rusak lagi…..!" teriak Alberich histeris.

Gak lama munculah Mime dari balik semak-semak dengan membawa Harvanya yang masih utuh, tapi kepalanya tidak utuh.

"Sapa yang lempar…..?" Tanya Mime dengan datarnya

Sikembar dan para serigala langsung nunjuk kearah Alberich berdiri.

"Al…be…rich…kamu tau hari ini dua harvaku rusak…!" kata Mime sambil mendekati Alberich yang lagi ketakutan ½ mati.

"Kami… tau….!" Teriak si kembar

"?"

"Tu…Alberich yang rusak….!" Kata Sid dengan senyumannya sambil nunjuk Alberich yang saat ini tampak sudah harus buat surat wasiat.

"Enak aja sapa bilang…!" Alberich berusaha membela diri.

"Kamu…..!" teriak semua.

"Barusan pas denger jeritan Mime…..!" kata Bud dengan bahagianya

Mime (Marah tingkat tertinggi): "Gitu…rupanya….kepalang tanggung ni sekalian aja…..!" (mukulin Harvanya kekepala Alberich)

Sambil sempoyongan Alberich tiba kembali di Vanhalla Palace dengan Harva Mime masih tergantung di lehernya dan menyeret serigala Fenrir yang gak mau melepaskan gigitan di sebelah kakinya.

Didalam kastil tampak Hilda dan Sieg Fried lagi ketawa-ketiwi.

"NI…pesenannya…!" dengan kesal Alberich nyerahin kotak itu sama Hilda

"Kalung kamu…keren banget…boleh tu dijadiin Suvenir khas Asgard…!" kata Hilda yang gak sadar kalo itu Harva Mime.

Alberich pun makin kesel karena ngira Hilda lagi ngejek dia, bibirnya jadi makin manyun.

Suara hati Hilda: "Lama banget sih….. ngambil ginian aja…!"

Suara hati Alberich: "Dasar….dah nyampe aja masi untung…. Tadi gua nyaris bunting tau….!"

Suara hati Sieg Fried: "Koq lubang hidung Alberich gede sebelah….?"

"Makasi ya….!" Kata Hilda dengan senyuman seadanya

"itu apaan sih…..?" Sieg Fried penasaran.

"Oh ini…..!"

Hilda membuka kotak pertama kemudian kotak kedua lalu segera membukanya ternyata isi kotak itu kepingan coklat berbentuk hati dengan tulisan Sieg Fried.

Hilda: "Ni…buat kamu…Happy Valentine…!" (nyerahin kotak itu ke Sieg Fried dengan malu-malu)

Alberich (kaget): "What…? Jadi gua susah-susah sampe nyaris tinggal nama…. Ternyata isinya cuman coklat buat ni ondel-ondel…!" (sekarang beneran marah)

Sieg Fried: "Hilda-sama… so sweet…..!" (terharu…. & Gak nganggep omongan Alberich)

Hilda: "Sorry ya… tadinya mau bikin sendiri… tapi akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk…!" (Masih malu-malu)

Sieg Fried: "Gak apa ni juga dah cukup….!" (sok romantis)

Alberich: "Happy Valentine…..!" (teriak sambil nyumpel semua coklat beserta kotaknya ke dalam mulut Sieg Fried)

Hilda: "Sieg Fried…!" (teriak histeris sambil berusaha nyelamatin Sieg Fried)

"Haahahahahaaaaaaaaaa….Hihihiiiiii….Hohooooo….Hickhickhickhick….

Alberich mulai ketawa dan jingkrak-jingkrakan gak karuan.

_**The end**_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Akhirnya selesai sesuai target…..pas hari H…!"

Minos: "Harusnya hari V bukan H….!"

Alberich: "Apa-apaan sih ni cerita… masa endingnya gua jadi gila….?" (ngambek)

Mime: "Habis Fanfic ini….cerita tentang siapa…..?"

Istar: "Emmmm…. Siapa ya…?" (belom kepikiran)

Seiya: "Marina ato Specter belom…..!"

Sorento: "Gold Saint Lost canvas sama Next Dimension juga belom…!"

Shysiphos: "Silahkan….Next Dimension aja duluan…kami gak keberatan koq!"

Shijima: "Jangan…Lost Canvas aja… lagian kamu belom hapal nama-nama Gold Saint ND-kan….!"

Dohko: "Intruksi… mau Lost canvas ato Next Dimension… sama-sama ada gua-nya…..!"

Shion: "Iya….gua juga…. Kami minta keadilan….!" (Demo)

Seiya: "Sapa suruh kalian ada dimana-mana ….?"

Dohko+Shion: "Sensei Kurumada….!"

Semua: "….." (Swetdrop)

Istar: "Kalau ingin tau cerita siapa selanjutnya… tunggu aja Fanfic berikutnya…Thanks…!"


End file.
